A dance?
by Melancholy's Sunshine
Summary: A request? I think. Anyway, just a little moment between Peter and Ava,


***Sighs internally* Alright you guys. Since a few of you have continuously been asking for Spidey xWhite Tiger, I have made this stab in the dark fic. I admit I have been putting this off since romance completely alludes me. I have never dated, never been intimate with another person, or have had the mushy gushy feelings so many people talk about. It also doesn't help that I am a fluid shipper. I can appreciate most ships and the focus that come from it. I just find it lharder to write a couple because of it. But romance is like my action which is more of a nessesary evil in my works...**

 **But, I digress. Here is the fic some have requested. Well, more so a _pairing_ since no one gave me a plot to work with...**

Peter was a normal guy. He went to school, ate food that probably wasn't the best for him, tried and more often than not failed at being cool, and fought crime on a daily basis. Oh wait, that last part wasn't so normal.

Although, he really couldn't complain, he had the proportionate strength of a spider. It would be wrong of him not to help out where he could.

Even if it meant skipping a few school functions. No school dance was _that_ important. No matter what all his friends said as they acquired dates. So what if Sam had gotten a date with MJ. So what if Danny and Harry had their pick of girls to accompany them. And so what if even Luke had had the courage to get a date.

It was all just a little overblown. He was a hero. Crime didn't stop for a school dance.

At least Ava had the right sense about the matter. Although, she wasn't the usual person who would join him on his patrols. Actually, nobody really did. But it was a nice change of pace. Especially considering that they had run into Electro. Yeah, they may have beaten him, he just wished they hadn't crashed into the school gymnasium during the fight in the middle of a song. There were screams from the students and many ran from the gym.

Some music player was playing a playlist chosen for school dances, and had landed on a slow dance.

"Well, that was fun," Spiderman groaned as he brushed dust and rubble off of his costume.

"Oh yeah. Loads," White Tiger grumbled standing up from the rocks and bricks, "Not really what I'd wear to a dance though."

"Really, I kind of like the feel of spandex on the dance floor. A lot better than some silly monkey suit."

White Tiger snorted.

"Right, because red and blue spandex looks appropriate at a school function," Ava replied sarcastically. Spiderman smirked and stepped closer to White Tiger.

"Oh, but I feel oh so splendid. Don't you Tiger?" he exaggerated as he gave a small bow with his hand outstretched as if to accept her's to a dance. She snorted and placed her hand in his only to push it back.

"Like you can even dance," she laughed. The lenses of Spider-Man's costume seemed to quirk an eyebrow. With no more warning, he struck a rediculous pose. His hand flamboyantly thrown into the air and his head tilted back for a moment, until his narrowed lenses fell on White Tiger. His hips swayed and his left foot began tapping and his raised hand reached out to White Tiger and pulled it back to his chest. His feet took short steps forward in a shuffling motion.

White Tiger laughed, clutching her stomach as Spiderman kept up his dancing trying to perform more and more rediculous movements. He gave a hidden grin and jumped up to her and grabbed her hand, pulling her upright from her slouched laughter as a faster tempoed song began to play through the speakers. With sloppy and poorly executed movements they circled around the half destroyed room. White Tiger and Spiderman occasionally stepping on each other's toes.

"You got two left feet Webhead."

"Like you don't Tiger?" he playfully countered. She lightly swatted his head and he ducked away. He twisted his body and twirled her around to have her back into his chest, almost looking like a hug. White Tiger leaned her head back to look at Spider-Man's mask. In a motion that surprised Spiderman, she leaned forward and placed her mask covered lips onto his mask covered lips. He squeaked but didn't move back. His arms tightened slightly and then grew lax.

"I think I have plenty of grace. Unlike you," she said then slipping from his arms.

"I uh..."

"Save it for later Spiderman."

"Really Tiger? Really?"

* * *

"Really Ava? Really?" Peter hissed quietly as they both stared at the computer screen with a blush staining their cheeks.

"Shut it Parker," Ava grumbled as her eyes glanced away from the online video. Someone had actually videotaped their little crash into the school when agents were restraining Electro. Someone had videotaped the whole ten or so minutes of awkward goofiness and questionable intimacy.

What made it worse, it wasn't the team that had recorded and that meant they couldn't enact a painful bought of revenge on the poster. Oh no. It had been the ever inquisitive Mary Jane Watson. A reporter to be and friend of Peter who had no idea of his secret life of running around in a spandex bodysuit.

It wouldn't have been so bad if it hadn't practically gone viral to the local community and even made it to Jameson's own program. And given their own promise of bodily harm to the team being solely ignored only made things more awkward.

Although, there was one perk...

Peter leaned down and planted a soft and chaste kiss on her cheek. Her blush slightly darkened and she gave him a saucy grin.

"Still shy?"

 **And this... Ladies and gentlemen, is why I don't write romance. This is the requested pairing and unless I can come up with a storyline that I am comfortable inserting Spiderman and White Tiger in as a couple, do not expect any more of these.**


End file.
